


Life Starting Anew

by MedHeadsUnite



Series: Life Turning Upside Down [2]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/MedHeadsUnite
Summary: Part two of Life Turning Upside Down, Nat, Will and Owen are adjusting to life in the Pacific Northwest.
Relationships: Natalie Manning & Owen Manning, Will Halstead/Natalie Manning
Series: Life Turning Upside Down [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604809
Kudos: 2





	1. Life Starting Anew

Six months in, life at the clinic turned out to be a lot easier than they thought.

"Hey," he smiles, leaning against the driver's side of the car, "How'd your day go?"

She leans into him, "Six months in and our decision to pivot and change things up is going pretty smoothly."

"Truthfully?" he admits, "I'm glad we're working in the clinic instead of a hospital. It's a nice change of pace."

"I wholeheartedly agree," she nods, smiling.

"So," he looks down at her, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"So...?" she encourages him.

"I was thinking we should go out," he smiles brightly.

"Our usual place?" she beams.

"Absolutely," he smiles.


	2. Life's New Journeys With You.

She can practically feed an Army, but with the way her brothers eat, she doesn't have a choice.

Owen's squirming in his seat as Darian tickles him, "Hey now it's dinner time!" he squeals with a giggle.

Natalie can't help but feel that tug, as her heart swells.

Carol let out a deep laugh on the other side of the table, Helen chuckling beside her.

Darian and Owen finally settled in, tiring a bit of their playful exchange.

LJ reached for Natalie's hand.

She shook her head, smiling brightly.

"I guess no one has to ask?" Will smiles.

"Not at all," she beams even brighter.

Darian shoots her sister a wink in understanding, "We missed you too."

"Life's new journeys," she sighs in undeniable content, "I'm just so glad you're here with me as I take them."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Will whispers softly, taking her hands.

She cups his face in her hands, "I love you."

Darian looks at Cal, who nods, and LJ smiles at his wife, who smiles back.

They always wondered what was going to happen, but with the family's patriarch gone, they never saw this coming.

But they were glad that Natalie came back, and also to have Helen with them.

Life's new journeys, sometimes the rides they took you on were wild, but with your support system beside you, they were also a whole lot of fun.


End file.
